


Katrina and Her Destiny

by radioactive_violet



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioactive_violet/pseuds/radioactive_violet
Summary: Heavily based on the Italian fairy tale "Catherine and Her Destiny"





	Katrina and Her Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Pixie (magnetgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie) in the [july2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/july2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Cast Katrina, and whomever else you want to include, in the fairy tale of your choice. 
> 
> Can be fic, art, a playlist, whatever medium you prefer. The story can be historic, modernized, set in Trek canon, a Disney AU, whatever inspires you. Any culture, well known or obscure.

Katrina was a young, happy girl. One day a woman appeared to her and asked whether she would rather be happy in her youth or in her old age. Katrina decided on old age, and the woman, who was Katrina's Destiny, vanished.  For many years, her life was fine. Katrina joined Starfleet, but many years later a war began and her Destiny appeared and tore things asunder.

 

The war lasted many months. Many people died and Katrina went from place to place making decisions that she hoped would put an end to people’s suffering. But the war continued. The man, Gabriel, who she thought that she would love forever disappeared. And Katrina continued fighting.

 

After what was too long, the war ended and Katrina’s destiny gave her time to heal. But there was still something wrong. One day, Katrina’s friend asked her why she wept so often, and Katrina told her about how Gabriel disappeared. Her friend told her that the next time her Destiny appeared, Katrina should ask for Gabriel to return. Katrina’s Destiny appeared and gave Katrina two things: a mirror and a skein of silk.   
  


Katrina threw the mirror on the ground, angry. It wouldn’t bring Gabriel back. With rage filling her, she at first didn’t notice that she was now in a dark cave. She turned around and saw the room she was in behind her. Ahead was a cave. She tied one end of the silk to a rock, and strung it out as she walked so she could find her world again.

 

After many hours, she arrive at a cavern. There were candles on the walls and she could make out strange faces. But one of them was familiar. It was Gabriel. She wiped tears from her eyes, then offered her hand for him to take. He grabbed it and then followed her back to their world, and Katrina lived happily ever after for many more years.


End file.
